Chen Zhi Lin
is the female protagonist of 100% Wife, and eldest daughter-in-law of JinFamily. She was coincidentally adopted by her father-in-law before revealed as the daughter of ShuYun and XinMin, who was an abusive husband that time. She studied cosmetics during her university years and achieved her dreams of becoming a popular fashion designer as Miss S Founder after receiving guidance from QianQian. Her husband is YanJun, their relationship brought in many hardships; including her forced marriage with GuanDa. During her husband's absence, ZhiLin unwillingly becomes the wife of YingTai to avenge those he killed before uniting with her husband and his family. Her strained relationship with YingXin, which eventually developed into an irreplaceable bond. Personality Introduced as an affectionate and lively individual, who at times retained a sense of clumsiness. Her confidence was greatly boosted after learning from QianQian and becoming a respectable celebrity centered around her fans. As such, she inspired YingXin to regain her optimism and seeking out her own happiness, ceasing her hatred of WanFei for ruining her life. Similarly with YanJun, she cherished the importance of friendship; and displaying hatred over betrayal and lies, especially GuanDa for his unacceptable actions and playing with their friendship. As such, ZhiLin was exceptionally close with JinFamily, viewing herself as part of it and safeguarding their interests when needed. She's soft-heartened but strong-willed which drove her into easily accepting the feelings of YanJun; encouraging YingXin despite her past wrongdoings, ceasing her intense hatred of WanFei and restoring her friendship with GuanDa. She's proven to be fortitude, showing determined love for YanJun despite their separation and firmly believed that YanJun was still alive during his apparent death, giving her the encouragement to live through her darkest moments, even sacrificing herself as YingTai's lover to uncover his crimes. After reuniting with YanJun, she felt the hardships was worthwhile. She showed displeasure towards her biological parents’ selfless actions, nonetheless she accepted them and saddened over their deaths. Relations Chen Family *Chen Xin Min (father) *Luo Shu Yun (mother) *Chen Ying Xin: elder sister (paternal) *Chen Zi Yi: younger brother (maternal) *Unborn child Jin Family (in-law) *Ke Mei Mian (grandmother) *Jin You Cai (father, caretaker) *Li Xiu Yin (mother) *Jin You De (uncle) *''Xu Ming Yue'' (aunt) *Jin Xin Rong, Jin Xin Ru (younger sister) *''Tang Yong Quan'' (younger brother-in-law) *Jin Yan Ping (younger brother) *''Zhang Qiao Han'' (younger sister-in-law) *Jin Qian Qian (cousin) *Jin Jia Xin (nephew) *Gao Jia Jia, YanPing’s daughter (niece) Friends *Zhao Li Sha,Gao Guan Da (best friend) *Lan Hao Yu *Huang Ming Ming *Guo Wen Wen *Zhou Hui Ping *Zhan Xiao Fei *Zhang Hai Lun *Lin Mei Shu *Chen Hao Jie *Shi Tian Na *Xiao Chuan *Sun Yan Qing *Shi Rui Hong *Wang Cha Li *Chen Yu Fu *Di Kun Yi *Chen Jin Hai *Xu Yue Jiao *Feng Mei Hui *He Zhao Cheng *Zhou Da Fu *Lin Tian Xiang *Gao Guan Ting Enemies *Huang Qiu Yi *Yang Jing Jing *Ceng Cheng En *Xu Ying Tai *Chen Ma Li Neutral *Fang Wan Fei History :;Episode 1-108: *ZhiLin first appeared arriving at Taipei, after knowing GuanDa and YanJun better, the former for resolving her housing rental and the latter for providing assistance while becoming parents of ZhiLin's pet dog which she adopted earlier and sharing their responsibilities, they become best friends. She joined QianQian's fashion company but faced the risk of getting fired for being late. With GuanDa's motivation, she become close with YanJun, started dating with him and subsequently meeting his family. TBA Despite accepting YanJun’s marriage proposal, she regretted believing YingXin had repented from her actions, she was worried after YanJun was accused of murdering YingXin and with YanJun's disappearance, she becomes the wife of GuanDa in exchange for the former's safety and clearing YanJun's name after YingXin had faked her death. Her marriage ties with GuanDa was invalidated, the same goes for YanJun and the couple was almost killed by a vengeful GuanDa before marrying YanJun alongside his parents. Despite revealing her pregnancy, she was disappointed with GuanDa's change of attitude and finally realised YanJun's conscious was with him, with the help from YongQuan and MeiShu, her new employee and seemingly developing a sister-like bond with YingXin. She resented her biological father after knowing XinMin directly murdered his mother but was forced to become his legal daughter. ZhiLin grieved over his death after addressing him as "father", who sacrificed himself to save her from YingTai's captive and re-married YanJun after he recovered back his body. Despite inheriting XinMin's leftover assets, she was subjected to WanFei false accusations of gaining them illegally while the lawyer HaoJie decided to defend her interests. During her re-marriage ceremony with YanJun, she was depressed over his presumed death and vented her anger on GuanDa, causing her to become imprisoned but clearly her name after GuanDa recuperating from his injuries. Receiving a lung transplant while losing her unborn child, she survived from WanFei's attempted murder, whose now arrested and was deeply disheartened with YingXin's death, who appeared bidding farewell in her dreams. Believing that YanJun was still alive, she continued directing Miss S and appointed Chao as the representative, who was sent by YanJun to provide ZhiLin with emotional support and almost canceled working with Chao with YanQing's unintentional influence. Gaining the evidence left from the now-deceased TianNa, ZhiLin became closer with YingTai and seeking his trust to avenge the deaths of TianNa and YingXin, and continued her plan despite straining her relationship with JinFamily; she was almost killed by WanFei during their engagement, indirectly freeing KunYi as YingTai's wife. She was saddened with the death of GuanDa and revealing her motives and her pregnancy was fake to YingTai. She accepted YuFu and KunYi, now married with him as "Godparents" but unwillingly married YingTai before knowing HaoJie was rescued by MaLi. During the attempts of perishing with YingTai, ZhiLin rejoiced with YanJun's return, which invalidated her marriage ties with YingTai, suing him to claim his assets while giving the impression he had an affair with XiaoFei and persuaded YanJun with reuniting with his family. She entrusted the future of ShenTang under the hands of XinRu and YongQuan while foiling MaLi's plans of taking over DaRen group during their marriage. She was abducted by YingTai before YanJun rescued him, whose condition becomes severely worsened, ZhiLin saved YanJun after his failure of taking YingTai into custody and stayed with him during his recovery. 1 year later, ZhiLin had another child with YanJun and was last seen paying her respects to GuanDa and visiting a mentally disabled YingTai. Appearance List TBA Trivia *Birthday: 28/7/1978, 40 years old Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:100% Wife Category:100% Wife Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters with parentage issue Category:Jin Family (100% Wife) Category:Chen Family (100% Wife) Category:Original Characters Category:Finale Characters